


The cost of Freedom...

by GWQ3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWQ3/pseuds/GWQ3
Summary: “I am Ekkreth,” they said, “and I have discovered thirst. Tell me how to quench it.”





	The cost of Freedom...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



    The children of Ar-Amu have a secret word. It’s meaning is as old as the desert, imbedded deeper than their bones. Some translate it as “not here”. Some say it means “lasting freedom”. It is both of these things. It is neither of them.

*

    Once, long ago, as Ekkreth was going along they fell into one of Depur’s many traps. They could not escape for this was before they had learned the secrets of Mirage, to appear as someone else. Ekkreth was sent to slave for Depur. They toiled many days under the hot suns and they felt a great thirst. For every day that they worked in the heat, the thirst grew stronger.

    So Ekkreth went to the desert, but they stopped at the edge because sandstorms raged further in. They found Sketto, who swooped and snapped at them. But Ekkreth made a fire and Sketto could not hold them for fear of it.

    Finally Sketto landed and said, “Who are you, trickster? What do you want?”

    “I am Ekkreth,” they said, “and I have discovered thirst. Tell me how to quench it.”

    “The body thirsts for water,” Sketto said, “If you drink, it will quench it for a time. But let me show you dukkra and you will never thirst again.” Then Sketto showed them her ferocious teeth and tried to take their life-blood but Ekkreth set her tail on fire and she fled deep into the desert. Ekkreth stole from the Overseers’ well and drank deeply, but the thirst was not quenched.

    So Ekkreth returned to the desert, but they stopped at the edge because sandstorms raged further in.  They found Dewback, who was tired and sluggish for the suns had long set. Ekkreth tickled and bothered Dewback, who grumbled and whined and refused to get up.

    But Ekkreth was persistent and Dewback opened his eyes and said, “Who are you, trickster? What do you want?”

    “I am Ekkreth,” they said, “and I have discovered thirst. Tell me how to quench it.”

    “The body thirsts for water,” Dewback said, “If you drink, it will quench it for a time. But if you go out into the desert and gather dukkra, you will never thirst again.” Then Dewback rolled over and went back to sleep and Ekkreth could do nothing to wake him. Ekkreth gathered the morning dew and drank deeply, but the thirst was not quenched.

    Then Ekkreth returned to Depur and was forced to work when the suns had risen. Gorg toiled beside them, for he was owned by Depur as well. When the Overseers allowed them some water Ekkreth groaned and sighed and did not drink.

    Grog saw this and asked, “Who are you, Child of the Mother, that you refuse the gift of the Moon?”

    “I am Ekkreth,” they said, “and I have discovered a thirst that no water can quench.” And Grog knew Ekkreth’s thirst, for he was the first of the Mother’s Children to be captured by Depur.

    “The heart thirsts for freedom as the body thirsts for water,” he said. “But if you have dukkra you will never thirst again.”

    “What is dukkra and where can I find it?” Ekkreth asked.

    “Dukkra is in Sketto’s teeth and in the breaking of chains. Dukkra is in the rage of the storm and in the thwarting of Depur,” Grog said. “If you hold dukkra, not one that has been born can hold you.”

    “And how can I hold dukkra?” Ekkreth asked.

    “Go out into the dry places of the desert, where the Mother dwells, and she will give it to you.”

    So Ekkreth went out into the dry places of the desert and the Mother gave them dukkra and not one that has been born can hold them.

*

    “Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader.” The christening rolls off of Depur’s tongue and settles on his shoulders like a heavy chain. Vader bows low and thanks Depur because this is what he’s agreed to. He’s sold himself, body and service, for the chance to save Padme’s life. But he didn’t, can’t, sell anyone else.

    When he steps into the temple creche, the younglings come spilling out from behind chairs and shelves and other bits of cover. Bright trust shines in their eyes.

    “Master Skywalker, there  are too many of them. What are we going to do?”

    He knows that Palpatine will break these children when he gets his hands on them. He will enslave them. That’s what Depurs do.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber and gives them dukkra, so that not one who has been born can hold them.


End file.
